Till Death Do Us Part
by Nobodyswolf14
Summary: After the untimely death of his loved one ,Germany deals with emotional stress and bitter pain, can he find Italy's killer? Or will it only bring him more suffering as he reveals dark secrets calling for revenge? rated M for later chapters. Gerita
1. Chapter 1

Hey people this is Not-just-a-nobody -waves-

So I am posting this potion of the story since it is Germanys point of view. Raiwolf and I will switch between chapters.

This is my first Gerita type thing ( if you can call it that?) so please be nice. It is also my first time writing angst. Enjoy! x3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did then the world would be Fuuuuuuuuucked up xD

Summary: After the untimely death of his loved one ,Germany deals with emotional stress and bitter pain, can he find Italy's killer? Or will it only bring him more suffering as he reveals dark secrets calling for revenge? main pairing: Gerita Italy/ Germany .mentions of Prussia/ Russia and more.

Germany's POV xXxX

I knocked on the large wooden doors as I have happily done for 5 years. I heard rustling beyond the thick wood and shuffling of the person inside. The doors creaked open slightly and a golden brown gaze peeked out. My heart melted every time I saw those eyes but I bowed calmly. "Good morning young master."

The door opened fully to expose the small frame of my Italy, only in his shin length night gown. I couldn't help but let a small smile set on my lips. He smiled back, the yellow glow from the stained glass windows in his room making him seem to radiate with happiness. I entered the room once granted permission , closing the doors and beginning to straighten the white sheets on the king sized bed while the small pope went to don his usual robes. " What do we have to do today?" Italy questioned, turning to me. " Well, you have your speech to the public today." I reported, putting the final pillow in place.

" …You will be there…right?" He asked quietly.

I turned to him, smiling gently and moving closer to him. " Of course, Feliciano." I placed a hand on his head. He smiled and let out a giggle. " I will wait outside so we can depart to the Balcony when you are ready." I hummed before exiting, catching a glimpse of the pale skin of Italy's body before the door slammed shut.

Tino approached the door a few minutes later.

"Mr. Vargas? Are you ready?"

A soft voice responded, barely audible through the doors, "Yes Tino, Ill be out in a minute."

The pope stood out on the marble balcony, overlooking the thousands of citizens watching him and the cameras projecting his image all over the world. He glanced back at me, unsure and nervous. I smiled calmly, winking at him to reinsure him I supported him.

"Hello My fellow Christians. We have gathered here today to celebrate my-!"

A shot rang out….then…..there was silence….

CLIFFHANGER! -is shot-

Its short...sorry.

I know…we're evil. More chapters to come soon if not in the next couple of days. Yay for quick updating! XD. I think it will be switching between Germany and Italy's point of view so be prepared


	2. Chapter 2

Herro Raiwolf14 here sorry i would've had this up eariler but wi-fi hates me

Sorry point of view changes a lot(P.O.V.= point of view)

Disclamer: We don't own hetalia. If we did America would have almost everyone as his bitches

* * *

Italys P.O.V.: Today is the day i get to make one of the biggest speeches of my Pope career. I am glad to have Germany here to support me...

"Are you ready?"

"Yes Tino. I'll be out in a minute."

3rd P.O.V. The new Pope walks out on to the balcony over looking the thousands of people watching him. Then he looked over at the tv cameras projecting his image all over the world.

Italys P.O.V. As i walk out on to the balcony, I glance at my personal body guard Ludwig, or as I like to call him Germany. He gave me a wink and a thumbs up and I know I'll be alright.

"Hello my fellow Christans. We have gathered her today to celebrate my-"

3rd P.O.V. A shot rings out. Every head turns towards the sound except two, Feleciano and Ludwigs. Blood pours out on to Germany's hands as he catches the fallen Pope.

"Italy... Italy? Italy!" he yells.

"Ger...Gemany?"

"Yes Italy? What is it?"

"I've always... wanted... to tell... you I... Love you..." Those were his last words spoken.

"NOOOO! ITA-CHAN YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"

* * *

Cliff-hanger!

I just love 'em! Don't you?


	3. Chapter 3

Why ello there~ -is on a sugar high- ONHONHONHON! I HAVE WRITEN ANOTHER CHAPTER!

Audience: NOOOOOOOOOO -dies-

…..is my writing that bad? =.= what ever. Onto the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did Germany would remember that he is HRE and he and Italy will fall in love again…..-sigh-

Germany POV

The shot rang out…Then..there was silence.

I only faintly heard the screams of terror over the rapid beating of my heart. I only cared about Italy, standing silent. His eyes were wide with pain and fear. He fell slowly, the world in slow-motion. I rushed to him, catching the young, fallen pope.

"Italy…Italy? ITALY!" I panicked, his still warm blood pouring onto my hands, staining the once pure marble the sat on.

"Germany?" Italy rasped out. His eyes were half closed, the usual sparkle in his eyes faded, leaving a dull, sad look. " Yes Italy? What is it?"

He smiled almost, speaking quiet and breathy. " I've always… wanted to tell you…I..Love you…Ludwig…"

He fell silent, amber eyes closing for the final time as those last words were spoken.

I breathed hard, tears setting on the corners of my eyes. I held his still body tightly against my own, his blood staining my uniform and skin. He couldn't go, he had to live. He had to…

" NO FELECIANO! YOU CANT LEAVE ME! FELECIANO!"

Those words rung out over the crowd….A silence came over the many souls, looking up to the balcony. Their sorrowful gaze was answered by strangled sobs of the man above….Alone.

3rd person POV 

Germany watched the paramedics take Italy's slowly bleeding body into the Ambulance with a hollow look on his face

"Hey, you look smart and strong. Help us. You can ride in the back with Mr. Vargas." One of the paramedics offered.

"Sure…" The German mumbles, his voice not like before.

Germany dedicatedly held Italy's slowly freezing hand all the way to the Morgue.

- X x X -

Two Weeks later came the funerals. One for the public to see, like some sickening show. They would all gather and stuff as many as they could into the church, just to catch a glimpse of the farewell party and if they were lucky, the body. It was inhumane… death had become entertainment.

The other funeral was considerably smaller, only for close friends and family.

Germany had attended both. One as a loyal body guard, the other as a mourning lover…

They were to bury him during this second funeral.

While the final goodbyes where being said Germany fingered the Iron cross that hung from his muscled neck. His fingers ran over the back of the metal pendant and something clicked softly and it slid open much like a locket. Inside were a picture of Italy and himself together. Another on the right side containing Holy Roman Empire with Chibitalia.

Germany had been planning to show Italy how to unlock his identical cross after his speech, but that was never to happen. He would never see Feliciano's smiling face.

It was the Germans turn to say his goodbye. He knelt by the casket, looking over the mans calm porcelain face. So many things he wished he could have said but never had the chance.

I love you

I miss you

I'm sorry

I could have saved you…

But the only thing he could say without crying was,

"Goodbye, my dear friend."

Only now did he fully understand the meaning of, " Till' Death Do Us Part…"

- X x X -

So what do you think? You still interested or am I gonna be beaten if I keep writing?

R&R plz! ( but please be gentle? Ill give you cookies? )


	4. Chapter 4

Sadly Germany watches the paramedics take Italy's slowly bleeding body into the ambluence.

"Hey, dude, you look smart and strong. Help us. You can ride in the back with Mr. Vargas." one of the paramedics said.

"Okay" was all Germany managed to get out.

Germany held Italy's slowly freezing hand all the way to the morgue.

...

Two weeks later, came the for the christian world to watch and the other, nuch smaller one, for his friends and family. Germany attended both, making a small speech at the family one they are to put him in his the time comes for them to make their last good-byes, Germany fingers a special lock in his Iron Cross. It opens up to reveal a secret locket with a picture of him and Italy and a picture of Chibitalia and Holy Roman Empire. Germany was going to show Italy how to unlock his identical one after his speech, but that day will never come. Finally it becomes Germany's turn to say good-bye. The only thing he is able to say to Italy's corpse, without crying, is "Good-bye. My dear friend." Germany now fully understands the meaning of 'Till death do we part'.

They slowly lower the casket into the ground, every ones eyes start to tear up, Austria, Hungary, Spain, Romano, Germany himself, France, England, America, Switzerland, Greece, Turkey, Egypt, Japan, China, Finland, and even a blood red tear creeps down Russia's face. Everyone takes a handful of dirt and throws it onto the casket. Hungary tries but as she the dirt fall on the casket containing the child she helped raise, it becomes way too much for her. She breaks down and Austria takes her away so she can calm down. it becomes Germany's turn, as the dirt falls he feels something inside him die. He goes to help Austria calm Hungary down, because now he knows how she feels.


End file.
